Second Chances
by IzzyLeosShadow
Summary: Izzy wanted to do something nice for someone unexpected and that's what she did. FOR OCTAVIAN! Will this work out like she wanted with Octachel or a big blob of mistake almost as bad as the Percy Jackson movies. Well...not that bad. PLZ REVIEW THATS HOW I KNOW THIS IS GOOD! The backstory is "where are you now?" By Myra109
1. Opening a new door

**Izzy's POV**

I was walking to the Underworld to ask for a favor. When Hades heard he thought I was joking for a moment. When he noticed how serious I was he was surpised. "You wanna do WHAT!?" Hades asked. "I think Octavian deserves a second chance." I said. I already picked out his new name and face. I got a idea for everything and don't wanna waste it. I had an idea that will make him agree. "Let's make a bet. If Octavian makes 3 greek friends then he gets to stay alive. If he doesn't than you get to keep him. Deal?" I offered. "Deal." He said and we shook hands.

* * *

**Octavian's POV**

A girl with short black hair and red eyes walked up to me. She was tall but looked young. About ten years old. "I am gonna make you a deal. If you agree to my terms than you can become living again." I wanted to jump for joy! "But but but! If you agree you must befriend 3 greeks. The Seven not encluded. Your facial features will change and so will your name. Your name will be Faunus-" "The meaning is 'to befriend'." I cut her off. I expected her to be angery but she actually smiled. "Wonderful! Your will have a heart shaped face, Purple eyes, and black hair." She finished. I thought it out. I will get a second chance at becoming a Praetor. But I will have to befriend Greacuses. Well every upside comes with a downside. "I agree!" And I was changed.


	2. The first time for the second time

**Octavian's POV**

I was immediately transported to outside of Camp Jupiter, still with my new identity. I knew everything I should say and do. My name is Faunus Lavatch and I was 17. My first thought was that I should tell them my real backstory, but I was never gonna be ready to tell them. This was something that only Michael knew, and it will stay that way. "You have to tell them _Faunus!_ Also some odd people ship you and Max." Izzy said from behind me. "His name is Michael and thats gross." I was annoyed by her and her little bet. _You get a second chance. Thats all you wanted right? _A voice said inside me. "Fine!" I grumbled and walked up to see Reyna and Hazel. Hazel was a sweet little child of Pluto. Most unlike her traitor brother and Reyna is a whole other story. They saw me and Reyna wispered into Hazels ear. Hazel spoke up. "Who is that? Why are you here?" "I am Faunus Lavatch, decendant of Apollo. I was told by my parents about Camp Jupiter and I seeked you out. Now I am here." I explained. "Why is your last name the name of a play charecter?" Asked Reyna rudely. "I do not know but may I come in now?" I asked impateintly. Reyna sighed and let me in.


	3. Friends to the end

**Hazel's POV**

Me and Reyna were gaurding the entrance to Camp Jupiter when Reyna pointed out a guy with purple eyes and black hair. I threatened and asked. He introduced himself and after me and Rey Rey talked it out we let him in

* * *

**T~I~M~E~S~K~I~P T~O T~H~E G~O~O~D S~T~U~F~F**

* * *

He told us that his Mother, Father, and little sister were killed and that they sent him here to train and that he traveled for a long time before finding us. He seemed sooooooooo sad and I wanted to give him a hug but before I could spread my arms Michael came. "Who's the newcomer?" asked Micheal. "Micheal this is Faunus Lavatch. His parents sent him here before they died," I awnsered. They shook hands.

* * *

**NOTHER LINE BREAK!**

* * *

**Faunus P.O.V**

"Micheal, May I speak with you in private?" I asked. "Shure," he replied. I dragged him to somewhere private. I explained everything. About the girl who gave me a second chance. About me and everything. He is a good listener. "I have something of yours," he told me and brought out my stuffed animal from when I was six.


	4. Three unlikely friends

"You still have it?" I muttered. He smiled. "Of course," He said. I took it and hugged it breifly. "We should go now," He said. I nodded. I put up the teddy bear and walked out. We went to the auditorium and Lupa and that Greek ceuntaur, Chiron, were introducing 3 new campers, both Greek and roman. One was a girl named Myra who was a daughter of nemesis, another was a boy named Henry, a Greek child of hermes. He finally called my name. "Faunus Lavatch, desendaint of Apollo and grandchild of bellona!" I bowed and took my place next to the greeks. "Hey! Psst Hey!" Whisper-Yelled Myra. I shushed her. "We have been blessed with 3 new campers-" He was cut off by Rachel, the Oracle,

" _three unlikely friends shall go to the place of the Norse, the child of sun and war shall be filled with remorse, the summer son shall face the wrath of blue, the reborn demigod's motives shall shine true."_ She collapsed.


End file.
